The present invention relates to a paper towel dispenser, and more specifically to a paper towel supporting and dispensing system for a paper towel dispenser.
Various sheet material dispenser means have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. Exemplars of these designs are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,165,138; 4,192,442; 4,611,768; 4,662,664; 4,664,304; 4,699,304. Most of the known designs cannot accurately dispense sheet material at a metered length. In one of the aforesaid designs, the user must use one hand to press down a press bar when operating the lever to let off sheet material, so that sheet material is let off at a metered length. Furthermore, according to the conventional designs, a spring wire rod member is mounted between two parallel walls to support a roll of sheet material, enabling the loaded roll of paper material to be dispensed. It is inconvenient to load a roll of sheet material on the spring wire rod member, and the spring power of the spring wire rod member wears quickly with use.